Planet Sweet Palace/Transcript
This is the transcript to the Chronicles Episode "Planet Sweet Palace". Chapter 1: Postcards from Lord Rottenday Part 1 (At the Prophet's Palace) Bernadette: Aw, yeah! This is my new home! (Runs up to a balcony) Dramatic views! (Sits on a throne) My very own throne room! (Sees a dome over the castle-like ship) Electric oxygen dome! It took them long enough, but I finally have it-- my home away from home! (Plops down on a couch) Hmm... this is a really lumpy couch. ???: Uh, Bernadette... THAT'S the couch. (Bernadette sees a couch, untouched) Bernadette: Wha? (Feels the "couch" she's laying on and gets off to see she tackled Queen Bernadette) Queenie? What are you doing here? (Helps her up) Is there something wrong in our future? Queen Bernadette: No, I just wanted to see how things were getting along. Bernadette: Oh, fine. I'm just a little tired of travelling from world to world, is all. Queen Bernadette: Well, I figured that before you have a tour of our new home, I'd let you know I found this in our room. (Hands Bernadette a small futuristic device) Bernadette: Hey, what's this little box? Queen Bernadette: Apparently, it's a collection of video postcards. Bernadette: Postcards? From who? Queen Bernadette: Why don't you open it and find out? Bernadette: Oh-kay... (Presses a button on the device that displays a holographic video screen that displays a message) Disclaimer: If, for some reason, Bernadette is not still in prison by the time she receives these postcards, let her know I bear her no ill will if she feels offended. Huh? Who would send me postcards if I was still in prison? (The screen shows an image of a smug Lord Rottenday) Oh, no... Oh, no, not him! What's HE gotta say? (Rottenday): Having a glorious time! Glad I'm not here! Hope you're enjoying MY prison sentence... while I'm free! Free as a Xird! Bernadette: I don't even know what that is! Queen Bernadette: (Pauses) You'll understand when the time comes. Bernadette: Wait, there's more. (Rottenday): Dear Divines, did it not start out that way! Void the Living Planet (One day after Bernadette's imprisonment) Rottenday: (Wearing Monster as a spacesuit) Oh, man, this is good! I'm free! Now that I don't have to go back, I just have to find me a new place to live. Hey, Monster, see if you can find any suitable planets to live on. (Monster scans for life on different planets until it comes across a familiar one where it's stated as "uninhabited") Uninhabited? Well, if this isn't my lucky day! (They land) ???: Welcome, new villain. Rottenday: Huh? Who said that? I thought this planet was uninhabited. ???: It is. (A purple ghost-like figure appears) I am Void, the Living Planet. Rottenday: Void? As in, THE Void, from the Great Universal War? Void: Yes. Any rumors you may have heard about me are only half-truths. I did not corrupt anyone, but I did influence the darkest minds of these United Universes. Rottenday: Well... I'm Professor Rodney Castor of the Greylands, better known presently as... Void: Yes. Lord Rottenday, the troubled scientist who wished to prove the Darkspawn exist, but was inadvertently corrupted by their influence. I've heard a lot about you. Rottenday: Yeah, and the rumors you heard about ME are NOT true! I don't plan on becoming a Darkspawn Lord, and there's no proof that I will be one! Void: I know. That is not how I see you. And if you don't want to be declared a Darkspawn Lord, you need to convince people not to see that side of you. Rottenday: But how? Void: Well, I'm no expert on reintegration into United Universal society, but I would start with steady finances, a well-balanced diet, plenty of exercise, and someone to love you for who you are on the inside. Rottenday: Really? Can we throw in some training on controlling my Darkspawn powers while we're at it? Void: I don't see why not. But I must ask for a favor in return. Rottenday: Okay, what's the favor? Void: Right now, you are standing in what you may call a wasteland. (Takes Rottenday and Monster somewhere) That is because when I was formed, I wasn't terraformed very well, as the only dominant features are my "eyes", the Hate Cloud Canyons... (Rottenday sees large canyon that are glowing purple) And a few miles across from them, is Brood Castle Mountain, the only residence on my entire surface. (They arrive at a volcano that holds an aged castle in the middle) Rottenday: This is a lovely place to live. Rustic, decent location, picturesque. Home sweet home. (Part of the castle crumbles) I mean, sure, it needs a little work, but it's got a good foundation. Void: It does look nice, but beware. The volcano only erupts for one week a year, so be prepared for when that time comes. Rottenday: Don't worry. I will. Does the lava make those canyons glow like that? Void: Ah, you are very perceptive. (Rottenday is taken to the bottom of one of the canyons) Do you see those crystals? Rottenday: (Sees a bunch of glowing crystals) Yeah, I see them. What are they? Void: They are ordinary crystals that you would find on Earth, but my soil also contains a long-forgotten element called Darknesium. Rottenday: Darknesium? I've heard about that. It's rare to find a pure Darknesium crystal in most worlds. Void: The people who lived on me used to know how to mine Darknesium, but they no longer possess that knowledge once they've evacuated. Rottenday: These crystals... are they...? Void: Yes. Darknesium crystals. They are common in these canyons, and can grow like other crystals found on Earth. Rottenday: Whoa, dude! Darknesium Crystals might be worth a small fortune on other worlds! Void: Which is why just one of these crystals will help you on your way. Don't worry. I have plenty to spare. Rottenday: At this rate, there's only one place I know where I can pawn one of those things... Businesa Prime. (Back to the present...) Bernadette: And if he went where I think he went, he'll probably be making bank. (She moves on to the next postcard, where Rottenday is swimming in a bank vault) Oh, no, I was right! What's he say this time? (Rottenday): I love Top Dollar City! It's like a shopping spree all year round! And somehow, it's like my bank account grows every second of every day! Businesa Prime (At Top Dollar City) Rottenday: (He's walking down the street) Top Dollar RadioShack, Top Dollar Gamestop, Top Dollar Half-Price... why name a store that in a place like this? Top Dollar HRI Block, Top Dollar Forever 21-- where's the frickin' Top Dollar Pawn Shop?! (He arrives at a pawn shop) Ah, there it is. (He enters) Pawn Shop Owner: Hey there, stranger! Don't believe I've seen you around these parts. Rottenday: I'm an outsider. I know, not surprising, right? Anyway, have I got the prize of a lifetime! Behold! (Drops a duffle bag onto the counter and takes out a decently-sized Darknesium crystal) Pawn Shop Owner: Whoa! Is that... Rottenday: That's right, my friend. By some rare miraculous chance, you see before you, a real, genuine Darknesium crystal! Straight from Void, the Living Planet! So, I'm thinking it might be worth a couple billion dollars, or maybe a trillion-- (the crystal suddenly breaks into three pieces) Ahh! Pawn Shop Owner: Well, that happened. Rottenday: Aw, man, it must've broken up when it jostled around in the cargo hold! Guess you'll have to mark it down to a couple 100 million, huh? Pawn Shop Owner: What are you, nuts?! I can't give you a hundred million dollars! (Rottenday hangs his head, disappointed) You brought me THREE Darknesium crystals, so I'm giving you THREE hundred BILLION dollars! (Gives him a large suitcase full of cash) Rottenday: YES! I figured you weren't a cheapstake who'd refuse to pay for a broken crystal! (Pause) Sorry, was that out loud? (Montage: Rottenday puts away some of his money to Costala and goes out shopping for outfits, furniture, and appliances, then later swims in the Uni-Vault in joy, before getting arrested and slapped with a restraining order.) (Back to the present...) Bernadette: So he trades in a crystal from Void and ends up a billionaire. Big deal! My royal family can make that money in, I don't know, the next few years or so. Next card. (She moves on to the next postcard, where Rottenday has engorged on food and gained some weight, and is standing next to a girl fatter and taller than him) Hey, Queenie, look! He's hanging out with someone huge and fat! Just like I'm doing. Queen Bernadette: Oh, come on. I'm not THAT fat. Let's read further. (Rottenday): Just chilling out with my new girlfriend, Callie. She's a really sweet gal once you get to know her. She decided to come with me to represent universal ties with Vorach. Bernadette: Vorach? THAT butterball of a planet? Oh, I can't wait to see where this one leads. Vorach Rottenday: (Void arrives outside of Vorach) Wha... Void, where are we? Void: We're just outside of the planetary system where Vorach is. Rottenday: Vorach? The one with all those huge fat people? That doesn't really seem like my style. Void: Trust me, getting food for free here will be less expensive than going to the store. Rottenday: It'll probably be more of a hassle, though. Besides, I'm rich, so going to the store isn't so bad. Void: Oh, suck it up and get on that planet. Rottenday: Okay, okay. (Uses his powers to warp over to Vorach) Now, if I were an oversized gluttonous oaf, where would I go to get free food? (Looks around, and sees there is literally food everywhere) Oh, duh. (Picks out some food, then hears someone crying) What's that? (Goes into a grove of trees and sees a huge woman sobbing) Uh, excuse me... why are you so upset? ???: Oh, my boyfriend left me for some fatter bitch! Rottenday: Ooh, I know how that feels. (Takes her arm and holds her hand) Don't worry, maybe you'll find someone else. (Rubs her hand) Golly, what large hands you've got. (The woman looks over to him) I bet you hear this all the time with other guys, but you must moisturize daily or something, because this flab is really soft. And do I smell vanilla? Woman: Well, I was baking a cake for him, and I splashed vanilla extract on my hand. I ended up eating it whole when I saw he cheated on me. Rottenday: Ah, forget that guy. Take it from an outsider like me, you're a strong independent... (The woman stands up, feeling better) GIRL Vorachan! Oh, yeah-- I mean, of COURSE you're a girl Vorachan, 'cause you're just swollen... with feminine beauty! Woman: Oh, you are so sweet! (Laughs) My name's Callista, but my friends call me Callie. Rottenday: Nice to meet you, Callie. I'm Rodney. Callie: So, you say you're an outsider? Welcome to Vorach! Why don't I take you to my family, and we'll get you a nice home-cooked meal? Rottenday: Sure. (At Callie's house) Callie: Ma, Pa! I'm home! ???: We're in the dining room, sweetie! Callie: I made a new friend! (Leads Rottenday into the dining room) Rodney, this is my family; my mom Lucy... (a woman twice as tall and fat as Callie is seen) My dad Kris... (A fat man a few inches shorter than Callie is next to Lucy) My brother Derren... (A young adult slightly fatter than Callie is next to Kris) And this is my little sister, Lucy Junior. (A large child is sitting at the opposite end of the table, eating messily) She likes to be called "Little Lucy". Little Lucy: Hi! Rottenday: Wow, big family. Callie: You think she's big now, she's only 6 1/2 years old-- wait 'til she hits puberty. Little Lucy: Mommy, I want Callie's new friend to rub my belly! Lucy: Only if it's okay with him. Rottenday: Uh, okay. (Little Lucy pulls her big belly out from under the table) Whoa. All right, here we go. Derren: Uh, Callie... a word? (Callie and Derren walk outside the dining room) Callie: Uh, what's going on, Derren? Derren: There's something I don't like about that guy. Callie: Well, he just happened to come by after Hugo cheated on me. Derren: Well, I saw that coming. Still, doesn't he looks familiar to you? Like someone we saw on the news once? Callie: Well, now that you mention it... Lucy: Callista, come help me in the kitchen! Your new friend is as thin as a promise! Callie: Coming, Mom! (Later that night...) Rottenday: (Wakes up in the dining room, strapped to a chair) Huh? Wh-where am I? (Sees three blobbish shapes in the dark) ???: We know who you are... Lord Rottenday. (Callie, Derren and Little Lucy reveal themselves) Little Lucy: You're a bad man, Rodney. Rottenday: Callie? What's the meaning of this? Callie: Sorry. I didn't want to have to do this, but I remembered watching your trial on the news. Derren: And unless you don't want us to tell the police, or the High Council, then there's only one thing to do. Rottenday: A-and what's that? Callie: (Brings out a big batch of food) We're gonna fatten you up. Rottenday: (Pause) What? This isn't about wanting to make me your husband, is it? I heard enough of that from Big Lucy. Callie: Trust me, you'll make a great boyfriend. But the point of this is to fatten you up a whole lot so no one will recognize you. Derren: Well, anyway, the idea isn't to convert you to our standards. You're probably gonna want to lose weight whatever we do. Callie wanted to hide you from the public eye until things cool down. (One month later...) Rottenday: (He's gained a noticeable amount of weight, but he's still not as fat as Callie) I can't believe how well this is working! All this weight I packed on, and no one seems to know it's me. Callie: Well, we're not out of the woods quite yet. Pretty soon, you'll have to go back to your home world and-- (Gasps) It's one of my friends! Let me do the talking. (A top-heavy girl walks over to the two) Hi, Lindsay! Lindsay: Hey, Calorie, nice job feeding that new boyfriend of yours! His belly's looking pretty big. Callie: Is it? I hadn't noticed. And how's Gorge doing? Lindsay: She's doing great! I love hanging out with that big girl! (Suddenly, faint horns are heard) It's time. Callie: It's time. Rottenday: Time for what? (At a huge church) Rottenday: (He and Callie are standing in a crowd full of Vorachans) Man, even with this new body, I feel so crowded. Uh, what's this occasion about, Callie? Callie: You'll see. Priestess: (A huge priestess walks up to a podium) When each of us comes of age, we are gathered here to choose who we will bond with for the rest of our lives. Some of us prefer the same gender... (A male couple is seen) Others start the usual family. And some of us prefer someone thinner or fatter than the other. Let us begin. Lindsay Love, please step up to the mantle. (Lindsay steps up to the priestess) You may now choose who you want to be your partner. Lindsay: Oh, boy... I choose... Georgina Biggs to be my partner! (A huge black woman runs up to Lindsay and hugs her) Georgina: WHOO, BABY! I knew all those feeding session together would pay off! (The two girls kiss) Rottenday: (Dubbed as Greg Universe) Wait a second. Is this some kind of MATCHMAKING THING?! Callie: I know, isn't it exciting?! Priestess: Callista Belladonna, please step up to the mantle. Callie: Guess I'm up. (walks over to the priestess) Priestess: (whispers) You nervous? Callie: (whispers) Delighted. Priestess: You may now choose who you want to be your partner. Callie: (Looks over the audience) Well, I don't know... I choose... Rodney Castor... (Rottenday is shocked) to be my partner. (The audience murmurs as Rottenday walks up) Man #1: Do you know a Rodney Castor? Woman #1: Not really. Is he perhaps an outsider? Rottenday: (Steps up to the mantle next to Callie) Thank you, Callista, for choosing me as your partner. (Turns to the audience) Everyone... the entire month that I've spent here, I've come to know your planet better. But this whole ceremony is just so sudden, and I'm sure you're all talking amongst yourselves about this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. (clears throat) I'm the Rodney Castor you heard about. I'm Lord Rottenday. (Long pause) Man #2: We know! Callie and Rottenday: Huh? Woman #2: What, you thought a couple hundred pounds would hide your identity from us? Big Lucy: I knew who you were from the moment you came into my house! Georgina: Seriously, girl, whaddya take us for? (The audience laughs) Man #3: We may have more blubber than brains, but we're not stupid! Callie: (Laughs nervously) This is so embarrassing. I must've ruined the whole ceremony for you guys, huh? Priestess: No, dear. If anything, the revelation shows us there is good in everyone, even Universal Public Enemy #1. Callie: Thanks, Grandma. Rottenday: "Grandma"? Kris: (Walks up to the priestess) Are you really gonna let her be engaged to him, Ophelia? Priestess (Ophelia): Well, he hasn't attacked us, although he may eventually. (To Rottenday) Still, there's also the matter of your departure, Mr. Castor. Our leaders have spoken, and they agreed not to inform the High Council of this, if you do them a favor. Rottenday: And what's that? Ophelia: They agreed to let you go and take one of our people as a representative of our fine world. And seeing how you have been chosen by my granddaughter, I guess you could say we found the perfect candidate. Rottenday: Really? Sweet! Callie: I'll even let you lose weight. Ophelia: Just don't make her do anything she'll regret. Rottenday: No worries, ma'am. I won't. (The next day...) Rottenday: (He and Callie arrive with Monster on Void) Well, here it is; my home. (Pause) Okay, there's not much of a view, but at least you'll feel comfy. Callie: I don't see why you would have to live here all alone. Rottenday: Well... I wasn't exactly living alone. (Void's spirit form appears) Void: You... are lucky I put up with solitude for millennia, otherwise I would've had to confined to my surface. Rottenday: I know, Void. Callie: (Laughs uneasily) Oh, what did I just get myself into? (Back to the present...) Bernadette: I mean, yeesh, that sounds like a PR nightmare waiting to happen. (She moves on to the next postcard, which has an animation of Rottenday losing weight as he jogs) And now he's jogging! Say, where is he, anyway? Queen Bernadette: Ah, Athleticus. So lovely this time of year. Athleticus (On Athleticus) Rottenday: Yeah, hi, I would like to apply for a planetary gym membership. Receptionist: And what about the lady here? Callie: Oh, I'm not applying. I'm here for emotional support. Is that all right, dear? Rottenday: Well, feel free to join me if you want, my lovely pumpkin. Callie: Maybe I will. (She giggles) Rottenday: (to the receptionist) She's my fiancée. Receptionist: Bless you for coming out in public. So that's two adults and one child. Rottenday: That's correct-- wait. Child? (They look around to see Little Lucy behind Callie) Receptionist: This one IS yours, right? Callie: Oh, uh, actually, this is my little sister. Rottenday: Yeah, she's, uh, gonna be my future younger sister-in-law. Receptionist: Well, if you will just get fitted into your Athleticus-brand track suits, your membership can get started. (In the gym...) Callie: Lucy, what are you doing here? Don't you know three's a crowd? Lucy: Oh, come on, Callie! I never get to do anything with you. Rottenday: Actually, this could be a good opportunity. If a child is working for us, people might take it easier on us. Of course, when I say us, I mean me. Callie: Well, in any case, you stay with her while I go call our parents. I'll be right back. (Walks off, and Rottenday sees Little Lucy bobbing up and down) Rottenday: I don't know if this is any small consolation, Luce, but you look kinda cute in that tracksuit. Your belly's bouncing like you gotta... (Little Lucy whines) Oh... (Outside the bathrooms) Callie: (Rottenday is waiting outside the bathroom) Okay, I just called Mom and Dad, and they're... surprisingly cool with her staying with us. Uh, what's going on here? Rottenday: Little Lucy had to go to the bathroom, but I think she's having trouble. And I don't blame her-- these track suits are skin-tight! Callie: (Sighs) She couldn't wait to go before she put it on. (Goes into the bathroom) ???: Excuse me. (A slim young woman approaches Rottenday) Woman: You look like a soul who is spiritually lost. Rottenday: Uh, no, not really. Woman: Well, I'm sure you can find your inner peace, if you'll just come with me... ???: Oh, fuck THAT noise! (A younger, muscular girl runs in) Girl: This guy needs to lose some weight, is what HE needs to do! Yoga isn't the answer to everything, Yolanda! Woman (Yolanda): Peg, you and I both know we agreed that I would instruct yoga and you would be a fitness instructor. Girl (Peg): I know, but you keep going on about "inner peace" and "complete relaxation", no one will be in peak condition. That's what Athleticus is all about, isn't it? Yolanda: yes, but it's also about getting exercise where it really matters. Peg: Oh, here we go again! Callie: (Arrives with Little Lucy) Hey, HEY! Break it up! if you're going to exercise your way, do it on your own side! Yolanda: Very well. Sorry you had to see that. Good day. (Peg and Yolanda leave) Rottenday: Callie, I swear, I just met them. Callie: Don't worry, Rod. As long as we get a little exercise along the way, that'd be just fine. (Montage: Rottenday is shown to be jogging, lifting weights, and doing all sorts of exercises to lose the weight he gained on Vorach) (Later...) Rottenday: Well, I'm feeling better than ever. Callie: I know. Little Lucy and I may have to eat quite a bit to gain back the weight we lost along the way. Rottenday: You know, I wouldn't expect anything else from-- (Gasps as they see some police officers surrounding the gym) ???: This is the Zephyr Rangers. Come out slowly, with Lord Rottenday in plain sight. Rottenday: Great. A police force. What are we gonna do? (Peg and Yolanda arrive) Oh, good, am I glad you're here. Why are these "Zephyr Rangers" here? Yolanda: It's for your own good. Peg: I swear, I didn't tell her. Rottenday: Should have known. Yolanda was too much of a goody two-shoes yogi weakling for her own good. Yolanda: I had a feeling you were the infamous Lord Rottenday. My brutish sister may have kept your secret for this long, but you won't escape imprisonment so easily. Rottenday: Well, then... it was nice meeting you. But before I go out there, I have one thing to say. (Puts a Ruer's cloak on Yolanda) Go out and get some sun! (Pushes her out the door and watches her get arrested by the Zephyr Rangers) Lucy: I'm glad you didn't get arrested, Rodney, but... that was kinda mean. Rottenday: Hey, she called the cops on us. It was her or me. (Opens a dark portal) Now let's get back to Void. Peg: Got room for one more? You could use a personal fitness trainer. Rottenday: Oh, why not? (Peg follows them in) Chapter 2: Postcards from Lord Rottenday Part 2 (Back in the present...) Bernadette: Oh, good. He lost all that weight he put on, and got him a personal trainer. Ha! I do all my training by myself. (The device beeps) Hmm? Robot voice: The next few postcards take place a year before Bernadette Willows was released from prison. Please turn the disc over to Side B. Bernadette: Oh, so these postcards are on a DVD, huh? (Opens the device up and flips a DVD disc over, then plays it, revealing an image of Rottenday, wearing a speedo and flirting with multiple bikini-clad girls on a beach, while Callie, Peg and Little Lucy are in the background, somewhat amused) Oh, NOW look at him, with the swimsuits, and the girls, and the nice warm sun! So, what's he got to say? (Rottenday): Dude, this sands are babelicious! I am so amped! These girls are nectar! Bernadette: Wait, that looks like.. Laxia. Eh, I guess it's as good a place as any. Moving on. Laxia (One year before Bernadette's release) ???: (Callie and Rottenday are seen sleeping as his bedside clock turns to 7:55 am) Good morning, everyone. It is now 5 before the hour of 8 a.m. on Void the Living Planet. Weather today calls for partly cloudy skies, which is good news depending on whether you prefer the light, and it looks like a perfect day to relax, or maybe... (Peg is revealed to be standing next to the night stand) Peg: Pull back some of that flab that's pushing your husband out of the bed! Get up, lovebirds! (Blows an airhorn, surprising the other two) Rottenday: (He is seen using Callie's belly as a punching bag) I don't think we signed up for a wake-up call, Peg. Peg: Hey, less talk, more pain! Rottenday: Callie, doesn't this hurt? Callie: (unenthusiastic) We Vorachans are as durable as we are heavy, dear. (At the dining room) Peg: (Rottenday is seen eating breakfast) Come on, eat that stuff! Vengeful villains don't skip breakfast! Little Lucy: (Now looks older and bigger) "Vengeful"? We haven't really done anything since Callie's wedding. Peg: Hey, breakfast is the most important meal, butterball! (Outside the castle) Peg: (Rottenday is seen jogging around the base of the volcano) Okay, Roddy, let's go! Rottenday: I'm lucky this isn't the week the volcano erupts! Peg: Yeah, otherwise you'd never outrun the lava! Feel the burn, boy! (In Rottenday's throne room) Rottenday: Oh, man... (Plops down on his throne) Callie: (sighs) I can't believe this. Peg: Yeah, I think I got him on the right workout path. Callie: Not you! This! We've been living on Void for over three years! Rottenday: That's because... I just don't know if I should trust everyone I meet. Callie: Well, we may have had great luck with our wedding back on Vorach, but since then we've been nowhere! Void: (Appears in the throne room) If I may interject, I think you guys just have cabin fever. Even though I'm a living planet, I don't stay in a solar system for a long time. Rottenday: Well... we could use a vacation... and I think I know just the place. (Later, Void arrives outside of Laxia) Callie: Laxia? The Paradise Planet? How will we be safe there? Rottenday: Hey, lots of outsiders come on this planet to relax, and that's what we're gonna do. As long as we don't make it obvious that I'm a bad guy, they'll have nothing to worry about. And so... (Removes his cloak, revealing that he has a slender muscular body and wearing a black and purple speedo) Time to hit the beach! Peg: Whoa... my training really HAS paid off! Callie: Rodney, how long have you been wearing that? Rottenday: Since last night. (Later...) Rottenday: (Monster drops Rottenday and the girls off not far away from a nearby beach; Rottenday comes out first and looks around) Okay, the coast is clear. (Peg comes out in a Olympic-style diving swimsuit and Little Lucy comes out in an orange one-piece swimsuit) ???: Rodney, I'm not coming out! I feel ridiculously huge! Rottenday: Oh, come on, Cal, you look great. (Callie comes out in a bikini) Callie: You do know this bikini was from our honeymoon. Then again, we are taking a vacation. Rottenday: Now, when we get to the hotel, Monster will drop off our bags, then it's two whole days of rest and relaxation away from home. Little Lucy: (Adjusts her swimsuit and puts on a purple and red cover-up) Okay, but if I have to wear this dorky cover-up, the all-you-can-eat buffet better include desserts. (One day later...) Rottenday: (He and the girls are relaxing) Ahh... see? What'd I tell you? Trip to Laxia equals instant vacation. Callie: I still can't believe Little Lucy nearly cleaned out the dessert table. Little Lucy: And I still can't believe Peg ran the people in the hotel's gym ragged and got stuck with pool jail even after the pool closed. Peg: I'll be smelling like chlorine for a week. Rottenday: Yeah, nothing like relaxing by a beachside resort, eh? Callie: Yeah... although I can't help but feel that we're being watched. Rottenday: (Looks around and sees some women checking him out) Ladies, don't look now, but I think I got some admirers. Callie: Well, they better not steal you away from me. You're my husband, you know. Rottenday: No worries, Callie. I'll handle this. Woman #1: (The women approach him) Heya there, handsome. How are you doing? Woman #2: I run a tanning salon, but there's nothing wrong with getting some natural sun now and then. (flirtatiously) And I'm sure my friends and I won't mind you rubbing sunblock... all over our bodies. Woman #3: And I know some girls who run THE best nudist colonies. I bet if we all got together, it'd be a REAL party! Rottenday: (Chuckles nervously as he covers his crotch) Gee, ladies, fun as all that sounds, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for a harem right now. I'm-- I'm happily married. (Hugs Callie's belly) Callie: Yeah, sorry, ladies, this boy is all mine. Woman #1: Oh, well. Woman #2: To each their own. Woman #3: But if you ever stop by Laxia again by yourself, drop by and say hello! (The women leave) Rottenday: Man, that was close. Callie: You still got a hard-on, don't you? Rottenday: Big time, yeah. ???: Hey! (sputters) Stop it! Callie: (Looks and sees Little Lucy is being bullied by three girls and two boys) Hey, you leave her alone! Girl #1: Come on, little piggy! Roll in the mud! (Smacks Little Lucy's belly as a boy shoves her face into the sand) Little Lucy: (sputters as she spits out some sand) I'm not a pig! Girl #2: Well, you certainly ain't little, either! (She and the other boy spank her butt cheeks) Girl #3: Hey, check it out! (Pretends she's riding Little Lucy) Hump-back whale! (The kids laugh as Callie arrives on the scene) Callie: I said leave her alone! Boy #2: Oh, look, a walking moon! (The kids laugh harder as Rottenday enters) Rottenday: Hey, you shouldn't make fun of her! She's only fat because she's a Vorachan! You should learn to respect outsiders! Now leave my sight at once... (his voice slowly turns demonic) Or every waking moment of your future will be a never-ending swirl of pain and misery! Boy #1: You're right, we're sorry... BIRD LEGS! (The boy punches Rottenday in the groin) Rottenday: AHH! (Falls to the ground) Callie: Rodney! (Goes to his side) Boy #1: How's THAT for pain and miserly? HA! (The kids laugh and continue bullying Little Lucy until Lord Rottenday's eyes glow red and a purple aura surrounds him; his cloak crashes through multiple buildings until it reunites with him as he roars and summons Ruers to drag the bullies toward him and shields Little Lucy; the bullies scream) Callie: ROTTENDAY, STOP! (Rottenday calms down slightly as he holds the bullies down) Girl #1: Oh, please! Uncle! You win! Rottenday (Half-demonic) SILENCE! Boy #1: Okay, we're gonna shut up right now! Girl #2: We'll leave her alone! We're sorry! Rottenday: If you ever torment my sister-in-law again... Girl #3: Wait, she's... your sister-in-law? Boy #2: Oh, yours? (The bullies chuckle nervously) Girl #1: Did you know that? Boy #1: No! Me? Boy #2: I didn't know that! Girl #3: No! Did you? Girl #2: No! Of course not. Girl #1: No. Rottenday: Good. Glad we have an understanding. Now... (Demonic voice) LEAVE! Boy #1: Toodles. (The five kids run off scared as Rottenday finally calms down) Callie: You okay? Rottenday: Yeah... they're lucky I didn't do any permanent damage. Man #1: Wait, didn't she just say... Rottenday? Man #2: Then those must've been... Ruers! Fat Lady: Lord Rottenday! (The citizens all scatter about in a panic) Peg: Uh... (acting) Lord Rottenday?! Oh no! (Ducks out of the crowd as the police arrive) Rottenday: (Nervously chuckles) Busted. (One explanation later...) Mayor: Well, Rottenday, thanks to you, the people are in a panic, even if you did have good intentions. (Pause) Does the High Council know you're here? Rottenday: No, sir. Mayor: Good. Laxia can't afford any bad publicity, from outsiders or otherwise. I expect you and your lady friends off planet by tomorrow. Rottenday: Yes, sir. (Back in the present...) Bernadette: Bet that vacation was fun while it lasted. Maybe Rottenday will continue to lay low this time. (She moves on to the next postcard, which has an image of Rottenday stepping up to a government podium) Now what? (Rottenday): As long as I was visiting Dedoralyvia, I ran for governor... and won by a landslide, fair and square! Bernadette: OH, COME ON! Who's ever gonna believe that? Queen Bernadette: Perhaps if we read further, it might shed a little light on the subject. Dedoralyvia (Outside another planet...) Rottenday: Void, are you sure about this? This world makes Incarcecon look like Laxia. Void: Relax. The High Council won't even know you're here. Besides, Dedoralyvia is a cesspool of criminals; you'll fit right in. Rottenday: But Callie isn't a criminal, and neither are Little Lucy and Peg. They just came along for our ride together. Void: But you are still a criminal in the eyes of the Council, and that's why they will stay away from you here. (On Dedoralyvia) Little Lucy: (The four walk down a road full of dangerous and intimidating criminals) Callie... I'm scared. Callie: Just stay close. ???: Hey, buddy. (A group of thugs approach them) Thug #1: You got some nerve walkin' into our neighborhood. Thug #2: The lady can stay, but the rest of yous gotta go. Callie: I'm a lady, too, you know. Thug #1: Yeah? Coulda fooled me with all that flab. Thug #3: Yeah, and no children allowed. But just because I'm related to a DD&PC officer don't mean we'll go easy on ya. Thug #4: (to Peg) Now, you, darlin' I'd go easy on. (Peg, offended, punches him) Oh, you are dead, bitch! (Pulls out a knife when some police officers came in) Officer #1: All right, you guys. Move along! Thug #3: You got lucky. (The thugs left) Officer #2: Sorry about my cousin. He's just such a bad egg. Rottenday: No problem. What did he mean by DD&PC? Officer #3: It's the Dedoralyvian Defense and Peace Commission. We're like the police force of this planet. Rottenday: Aw, crap. Officer #2: Now, if you will come with us, we'd like to ask you some-- (The four are gone) Where'd they go? (In another part of town) Rottenday: (He's seen with Peg and Little Lucy) Just what we need! I thought Dedoralyvia had no police forces! Peg: Shows you what dropping by other planets can teach you. Besides, someone must've had the idea for come up with it. Callie: (Catches up to them, breathing heavily) You guys know Vorachans can't run that fast! Little Lucy: You know, Rod, Peg may have a point. Look at that. (Points at what looks like a capitol building) Rottenday: A governor's building? Might as well complain about it. Come on! Callie: Oh, sweet Divines... (They go up the steps and enters the governor's office) Rottenday: All right, listen, you governor piece of... (They see the office is empty) Hello? Callie: Good... it's empty. (Lies down on a couch, which lets out a whole bunch of dust, causing everyone to cough) Rottenday: Man, it's dusty in here. But at least we're safe. (Lies down with Callie, and after a pause, they start to make out) Little Lucy: Blechh... well, Peg, we might as well look around. Peg: I'm not sure about this, 'cause from the smell, something probably crawled in here and-- (Sees a skeleton lying on the desk) DIED!!! Little Lucy: (Dubbed as Timon) Ewww... All righty, what have we got here? (She looks at the skeleton and sees a paper) There's something under it. (Peg pulls the paper out and blows off the dust) Peg: "Dedoralyvian Constitution"? Little Lucy: What does it say? Peg: "The government of Dedoralyvia is hereby established on this day..." (Flashback) Woman: (a group of men and women are seen shot dead, as two women are seen looking over the constitution) Blah, blah, blah, governor, blah-dee-blah-blah-blah, total power, yadda, yadda, yadda, complete salvation from the High Council, et cetera, et cetera, and the first governor of Dedoralyvia... I'm glad we're the only ones still standing, Eudora, otherwise we'd never see the day our new government thrives. Woman #2 (Eudora): Of course, Olivia. And now that we're the only ones left, I'm confident we can come out from the shadows and tell the High Council to leave us alone. (Olivia is seen shot as she falls of her seat, and a horrified Eudora looks to see a barely alive man crawling on the floor, holding an old-fashioned rifle) Man: You won't... be rid of me... that easily... bit-- (Vomits blood as he drops dead, then Olivia struggles to get back up to the desk) Olivia: You know... what? (Breathes heavily) We... we don't need... a government. (Reaches for her chest and douses her fingers in her blood, to write...) (Back to the present (in the past)) Peg: "...it is decreed that the title of 'First Governor of Dedoralyvia' is awarded to... T.B.D.". Little Lucy: That's it? Peg: Yeah, just "T.B.D." in all caps, written in dried-up blood. Little Lucy: Blood? What's it stand for "Total Blood Dictatorship"? Rottenday: Nope, "To Be Decided". Considering this planet's history, it probably means they never had a governor. (Continues making out with Callie, until...) THEY NEVER HAD A GOVERNOR?! (Goes to read the constitution) Complete salvation from... the High Council?! I have an idea! (Uses his powers to light up the candles with purple flames, turns his cloak into a black and purple tuxedo, and summons some Ruers) Maestro! (Patriotic music plays as people crowd together at the building) Little Lucy: (She, Callie, and Peg walk out) May I have your attention please! I give you, the new governor of Dedoralyvia... Rodney Castor! (Rottenday steps out, smiling his best) DD&PC Officer: He's not the governor! Old Lady: Come to think of it, I've never heard of any governor. Thug: Me neither. We just thought they'd be too chicken to show their face here. Rottenday: Oh, I'm not the governor... I aspire to be! I propose an election for Governor of Dedoralyvia. So if no one will stand up to oppose me... ???: I'm afraid I would have to protest your claim, Lord Rottenday. (A well-suited figure walked down the crowd as they respectfully and fearfully step aside to allow a suited anthropomorphic raptor to reveal himself as he adjusted his techno-monocle) Rottenday: Ohhhh, crud... A Raptorsolarian... Just my luck... (clears throat) And you are...? Raptorsolarian: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Ripto, of the Clan Riptos. And it is I who intends on claiming ownership of the unclaimed governor's position. Because for far too long, this planet has been neglected of leadership because of a random assassination from nowhere, and I wish to fulfill that void, and bring this troubled world to greatness. Also, I... (Brings out a birth certificate) was actually born here, as the position can only be claimed by a native being on this planet. Rottenday: WHAT?! I didn't read anything about that! Sir Ripto: Have you read the fine print? (The crowd goes silent as Lord Rottenday brought the declaration out and put on some reading glasses, then he saw that, in a hilariously tiny fine print, that the new leader has to be native to Dedoralyvia) Rottenday: Well holy shit... YOU'D THINK THE FOUNDERS OF THIS MESS OF A PLANET WOULD'VE PLACED SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN BOLD AND LARGER PRINT! Sir Ripto: Now, to be entirely fair, Dedoralyvia is no longer taking the rules seriously anymore. However, I do believe I automatically have the advantage by two virtues: My actual native status, and the fact that I am not associated... (Coldly) With Void, the Living Planet. (The crowds gasped) Man: VOID?! Lady: THE VOID?! Old Man: OH FUCK THAT ANCIENT EVIL SHIT, I'M VOTING FOR THE RAPTORSOLARIAN! Crowd: RIPTO! RIPTO! RIPTO! (The crowd continues to chant Sir Ripto's name as Lord Rottenday stared flabbergasted, then furrowed his brow) Rottenday: (Quietly) So that's how you wanna play this game, huh, raptor boy? Well get ready for the roughest election cycle of your life! (X-OvrLuvr): Scroopfan, God damn it. Peg: That could've gone better. Callie: Something's not right here... I smell a rat. (A rat skitters by and pick Little Lucy's pockets) Or a dinosaur. Rottenday: (Gets an idea) Callie, you big blobby genius... (Cut to a commercial) V.O.: (A picture of Sir Ripto is shown, then is compared to a pack of raptors) Sir Ripto of the Riptos clan is surprisingly sophisticated for a vicious carnivore... but did you know that he wants the Universal High Council to raise your children, so long as they don't kill them first? That's right-- Sir Ripto is rumored to actually be a spy for the High Council, and when he is sworn in as governor, he will bring them along to bring this planet to its knees! (A picture of Lord Rottenday is shown, with Void crossed out) However, Rodney Castor is concerned about the health of all villains, no matter how crooked or twisted they may be. So remember, a vote for the Riptos is a vote FOR THIS. (A simulation of Dedoralyvia is shown getting blown up) Rottenday (commercial): I'm Rodney Castor and I approve this message. (In the government building...) Rottenday: Nice work, people! Well done! Very solid work! Luce, how'd you get your voice to go so deep? Little Lucy: Clean throat. Rottenday: Peg, how are the numbers? Peg: Great news, Rod! You're moving upward fast, especially with apocalypse nuts! But the opening of that commercial lost you to vegetarian vote. You should be thankful I minored in government. (Montage: Rottenday and Ripto advertise their campaign with commercials, rallies, and speeches until the number of voters between them is 50-50.) Female DD&PC Officer: (A muscular woman walks up to the debating table) Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Grizelda Loud, and I'm sure you know, after a long hard week, the political run for governor of Dedoralyvia comes down to tonight. Your choices are gentlemanly lone wolf Sir Ripto, and outsider Rodney Castor. (The audience applauses) My first question is for Sir Ripto. Your opponent has started his campaign against you by saying you are a spy for the High Council. What is your response to this accusation? Sir Ripto: I wish to ensure you that the accusation of myself being associated with the High Council is false. In fact... (Reveals that he has brought in a tied-up Max Tennyson) I have successfully kidnapped one such albeit former member myself. (The crowds was amazed by this feat) Lord Rottenday: WHAT... THE FUCK?! Sir Ripto: In fact, to further damnate Rottenday's claim. (Removes the gag from Max's mouth) Max Tennyson, can you explain exactly who I am? Max: You're Sir Ripto of the Riptos Clan. You are a number one criminal mastermind wanted in nearly all of the United Universes, number one on the Galactic Federation's most wanted list, the most dangerous criminal Plumbers ever tried to arrest, and reigning dark reign tycoon of a thousand worlds." Sir Ripto: Thank you, Max, and what would you say about Rottenday? Max: He was spotted having been seen around Ruers, illusive Darkspawn creations and associates of Void. The High Council, former or otherwise, had concerns that they formed an alliance with one another. (The crowd moans as members drop their Rottenday support stuff, and Lord Rottenday was seen throwing a tantrum as he started to shake Callie's belly in anger) Sir Ripto: That'll be all. (Puts the gag back on Max) Grizelda: Another question for Sir Ripto. Is there any particular reason you made Void a topic of the election? Sir Ripto: But of course... VOID DESTROYED MY HOMEWORLD OF RAPTORSOLARIA! (The crowd gasped, Callie and Little Lucy gasped in shock, and Rottenday made a comedically shocked face) Sir Ripto: Void tainted my planet beyond belief until there was too much villains for my stagnated race to cope with. There were villains who were against the environment who ruined Raptorsolia's beautiful lands, there were greedmongers who pilfered money from the everyman and left them to rot... in short, Void created too many villains! Now, I know that Dedoralyvia, as well as myself, are both far from perfect pictures of purity... But I'll be DAMNED if I allow Void to make this world even more of a mess then what it has already inflicted upon itself! The Void is out to upset the balance of worlds until they became as miserable and dark as it is! (Looks at Callie, Little Lucy, and Peg) And I pray any associates of Rottenday dare not continue such, for any reason. (Callie and Little Lucy are demoralized by this, as is a second-guessing Peg now worrying about her sister) By all means, as a criminal mastermind, I do promise to keep this planet as a lawless world... But as one that just as much stays away from Void, as it is already doing to the failed totalarian goverment, that is the High Council! SO A VOTE FOR ME, IS A VOTE FOR A VOID-FREE DEDORALYVIA! (The crowd all cheer for Sir Ripto's speech) Grizelda: Rodney Castor, or should I say Lord Rottenday, you have 30 minutes for rebuttal. Rottenday: Well... I... Ya see... OKAY, FINE! YOU ASSHOLES GOT ME! I'M WITH VOID, THE LIVING PLANET! But, if it helps, I KNEW JACKSQUAT THAT VOID DID THAT TO RIPTO'S PEOPLE! It's not like Void likes to go on and on about his life story... (To Sir Ripto) like SOME PEOPLE DO?! I mean, if I knew Void screws planets over like that, I'D NEVER STARTED LIVING ON HIM?! I-- (Gets an idea to win the election with a perfect ploy) In fact... I'll cut off ALL ties to the Void INDEFINITELY! Ahem... (Shouts) VOID! YOU AND I ARE THROUGH! I HEARD WHAT YOU MONSTROUSLY DID TO SIR RIPTO'S PEOPLE, AND YA KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! WE, ARE, DONEZO! ???: What, what, WHAT?! (Some dark aura destroys the roof of the building, showing Void in full view of the sky) HAVE YOU GONE AND LOST YOUR LAST MARBLE, LORD ROTTENDAY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Rottenday: I absolutely, emphatically, and with great conviction, refuse to associate with you any longer! Void: (Pause) I may not have ears, being a planet, but it doesn't mean I'm deaf, and I know you didn't just say what I thought you just said! Rottenday: Not only did I say that, but I'll emphasize my sentiments by saying... I hereby denounce you in favor of the people of Dedoralyvia! Void: Is that so? Well, if that's the way you feel... (exudes powerful dark aura to strike every part of Dedoralyvia without doing any lasting damage to the cities as the citizens panic) Little Lucy: Why is he doing this?! He's scaring me! Callie: Roddy, don't you think this is a bit much?! Rottenday: (Goes over to Callie) Don't worry, planet-buns. I got it covered. Ripto: Lord Rottenday, this has gone far enough! Rottenday: Quite right, sir! (Demonic voice) VOID THE LIVING PLANET, STOP!!! (Void stops his attacks and the people stop panicking) (Normal voice) You see, people, I know Void best, mkay? I've spent years away from another dimension called the Greylands, and four years ago, I decided to live on him. (Void starts reversing the damage he had done) And now that we're technically planet-mates, we're the only ones keeping each other in line, although, I attained a little extra help. (Callie, Little Lucy and Peg calm down upon hearing that, though they're still not 100% for Void, as music plays) Rottenday: You see... everything works out. And I can protect you people better than some sob-story dinosaur can. (Little Lucy salutes) Sure, Raptorsolaria may be a total loss in the hands of villainy, but that wasn't my fault. Ripto: Well, of course it wasn't! Void did it by himself, alone! Rottenday: I acquired these powers by myself, but I'm not alone! (The crowd started to feel emotional as they picked up their Rottenday support stuff off the ground) I left for Void because I needed somewhere to live, and he accepted me. I didn't attack my wife Callie's home world of Vorach, I just wanted to get some food. Little Lucy wanted to come along for the ride, and I let her. I befriended Peg while losing the weight I gained there, and I did what I had to do to avoid capture. And all these people here on Dedoralyvia... they sought salvation from the High Council, and by the Divines, they were given salvation! WE made it! I believe that every villain is the hero of their own story, but if you can't see that, then you're the villain of THIS story! (The crowd cheers wildly for Rottenday, even those who rooted for Ripto, as Peg wiped a tear) Callie: Roddy-poo... Ripto: I... I... How DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY?! (Lunges at Rottenday and chomps on his neck, and everyone screams) Grizelda: JESUS, GUY! ???: Ahem. (Something taps Ripto's shoulder, and he turns to see... Rottenday?) Rottenday: I'm over here. Ripto: What?! Then what did I... (He sees he attacked a Ruer as it hissed at him) Oh, poo. (Ruers swarm around him and form a sphere, then a huge bony arm grabs the sphere and hurls it into space) Rottenday: (The giant arm disappears, as it is revealed to be a spell by Rottenday) Anyone else got a problem with that? (The crowd slowly applauds, then evolves into full-on cheering; Rottenday sees Max and helps him up) And, back to Bellwood with you. (Opens a portal, but Max is hesitant) Come on, it's okay. (Removes Max's bondages and leads him through the portal, leading Max to Bellwood next to the Rustbucket) Callie: RODDY! (She, Little Lucy and Peg go to Rottenday for a group hug) Peg: That was beautiful, Rod. Rottenday: I meant every word of it. Little Lucy: So... where'd he go? Rottenday: I dunno. But, I think we can at least hope it can be somewhere where it'll guarantee a GOOD long absence. (Meanwhile, in the Dragon Realms) ???: (An architect is seen with a large orange dragon looking over a prison-like building) Well... what do you think, Senator Tricorn? Senator Tricorn: Not bad. Not bad at all. Tricorn-Katras is officially open for business! (A scream is heard as something crashed into the prison) Tricorn: (She sees an unconscious Sir Ripto in the middle of the prison yard as the Ruers disappear) And I think I just found my first prisoner... Assuming he's a bad guy. Prison Architect: Oh yeah, that's Sir Ripto, a notorious Raptorsolarian intergalactic criminal mastermind from Dedoralyvia. Tricorn: Ohhhh, a high class criminal? PERFECT! (Dedoralyvia, after Election Party) Rottenday: (Callie and Little Lucy were seen anxious as Rottenday came up to them) I take it you two are anxious about living on Void now, right? Callie: Look, it's nothing against you, it's just... Even if Sir Ripto was a jerk about it, Void was kinda why he was like that. I-- Rottenday: I understand. If you no longer feel comfortable living on Void, I can take you and Little Lucy back to Vorach. You're welcome to visit me every now and again. Callie: Wow, you made that decision quickly. Rottenday: Well, it's because Ripto's backstory gotten to Peg and, she finally came to show genuine concern for Yolanda as a sister. Not that I blame her. Petty disagreements are one thing, but, even contradictions are not immune to love. For now on, Peg will only have a work Visa on Void when need be. Callie: Honestly, it's probably for the best. Because, I imagine my family might be a bit harder on you when they learned what Void did. Rottenday: That's why I want to do this. But... I do want you, Little Lucy, and Peg to stay with me for the rest of my vacation. To at least enjoy some more moments together. Because after it's over, well, Void has insisted that I need to work on getting villains together, and trust me, they might not be so kind to Vorachans. So, from now on, I feel like we should only see each other on off-times. Callie: (Pause) Fair enough... But, I do want to let you know, that, I am not morally consistent with someone of your stance. There will be times where I can't defend anything and everything you do with Void. I worry that one day, either Void decides to turn on you or you allow yourself to get too evil because of his influence, or even because of a worse evil, and I... Rottenday: I know... Should that day ever happen, you're entitled to move on from me. But, let's not worry about the future. Let's enjoy our time together while we can. But, I can promise you this. I will never let Void influence me TOO much, nor that of any wise guy villain who thinks they can play me like a banjo! I promise that it will be a VERY LONG TIME, before that day comes. And hey, my vacation isn't over until Bernadette serves her time, so, there's that. I promise to always be around you when Void allows me off-time. But unless Void and I can come to some kind of agreement, that's the promise I'm making. Deal? Callie: Deal. (They hug) (Outside the government building) Rottenday: (Walks up to the podium) As your governor, my first order of business is... to leave this planet. (The crowd is confused) I know, I know, it seems like I won the election for nothing, but let's face it, I'm an outsider. Plus you guys don't take the rules seriously anymore, so you probably won't mind if I choose someone to rule in my stead. Hmm, let's see here... uh... Grizelda. Is Grizelda still here? Grizelda: (Bursts out of the crowd) Here! Yes! That's me! I'm here! Rottenday: How would you like to be my rule Dedoralyvia as my substitute governor? Grizelda: Really? You mean it? Rottenday: Don't worry, I'll visit you guys soon enough, but in the meantime, they need someone to govern this world. Grizelda: (Pause) I'm your girl! (Steps up to podium) All right, listen up, you scumbags! I'm the vice-governor of Dedoralyvia, and there's gonna be a few changes around here! (Rottenday and the girls leave via a portal) (Back in the present...) Queen Bernadette: Well, THAT election had a few twists and turns. But I'm sure that by taking an active part in the political process he's learned about tradition, civic duty, and the importance of-- Bernadette: He's rich, helping out a Vorachan create ties with other worlds, gets plenty of exercise, became a governor on another world besides Void, and has a bunch of girlfriends?! How else can he torture me?! (They move on to the next card, showing an animation of Rottenday's cloak flapping in the wind as he stands on a cliff overlooking a dark castle) Queen Bernadette: How about Spooksilon? Bernadette: People there probably mistake him for a native. Queen Bernadette: As a matter of fact, he's almost a dead ringer. Huh? Huh? (Rottenday): I still find it hard to believe that Void actually has the magic to travel to the star system that houses the planet of monsters! Wait'll they get a load of me! Spooksilon (On Spooksilon, a vampire is wandering around, checking on the various monster citizens) Rottenday: (He arrives through a portal) Ooh, now this planet is more my style. I can't believe Void is able to travel here. (The vampire sees Rottenday and appears traumatized as he senses the Darkspawn magic inside him) Vampire: The Darkspawn... (Zooms over to Rottenday and pushes him behind a large rock) Who are you? And how did you find this place? Rottenday: I'm Lord Rottenday, but you can call me Rodney, whatever's easier for you. Vampire: Rottenday? Rottenday: I was traveling around with Void. Vampire: The living planet? Rottenday: Yep. I ran into a little problem on Dedoralyvia, and I was thinking about how to solve this problem when I saw this space storm out in the distance. So Void used his magic to get me through and travel to this awesome planet! Vampire: Void... Darkspawn... Lord Rottenday... how many of you are there? Rottenday: I left the wife back on Void, with her sister and my personal trainer, so it's just me. I'm planning on getting used to going it alone, which is too bad 'cause you meet so many interesting people in the United Unvierses. Maybe I can meet someone new here. And here I see you, and you look pretty decent... although that cape is a train wreck; I like mine better. But on the plus side, those fangs are killing it! Vampire: How dare you! I am the Count Vladula! I have ruled this planet for over 100 years! Rottenday: Oh, I get it. It's like Vlad and Dracula, but together. (Chuckles) I wouldn't advertise that if I were you. Vladula: Wha-- I-- You-- But-- I don't-- (Pauses) You have to leave! Rottenday: What? Was it something I said? Vladula: No! You are not supposed to be here! I must take you to the Great Horror Oak! It will know what to do! (At the Great Horror Oak's location) Vladula: (He led Rottenday to the Great Horror Oak's location) This way. (Some zombies appear to attack Rottenday) Lost Ones, we seek council with your master. (The zombies moan obediently and back off) Rottenday: Boy, that was close. They would've turned me into one of them if you weren't here. Vladula: You don't know how right you are. (They arrive at a tree that had a face, surrounded by a glowing green sap that bled from its side, as it awakens) ???: Count Vladula. I was actually expecting you here, believe it or not. And you have brought a trespasser. Vladula: That's what I came to tell you. He claims to have come from Void, the Living Planet. Great Horror Oak: It would figure that Void would come back to this star system. Lord Rottenday, you should not have come here, but I know your curiosity comes from grief at the expense of those who love you. Nevertheless, the Darkspawn powers you acquired are tainting your heart more than you know. Rottenday: How many times do I have to tell people? I only wanted to prove the Darkspawn existed! I never asked for these powers! Great Horror Oak: But that hasn't stopped you from committing those unreasonable acts. And while that may have gotten you far for now, eventually, Void will abandon your mutual trust when a worse villain arrives. After all, he was responsible for creating the villain that gave me... this. (Shows its wound) Rottenday: Yeesh. But I'm not here to harm you, or anyone else here! Great Horror Oak: And I would be grateful for that, had it not been for humans hating monsters. Rottenday: All right... I understand. I'll just go back to Void, and have some time to think. (Opens a portal and leaves) Vladula: Wow... you didn't even have to raise your voice. Great Horror Oak: (Actually surprised) Indeed. (Back to the present...) Bernadette: Well, that didn't take long. (X-OvrLuvr): Yeah, Scroopfan's edits originally put a real damper on the mood during the Dedoralyvia part of this episode, so I'm just wrapping this up quickly while also weighing in more on the dramatic parts. Bernadette: (She moves on to the next card, which has Rottenday saluting with a line-up of soldiers) Oh, no, what now? (Rottenday): My next stop is Conflictus, where they are celebrating the anniversary of their ban on nuclear weapons. Bernadette: Okay, that salute thing is probably just a fake-out. Let's see what REALLY happened. Conflictus (In an empty bedroom...) Rottenday: (He's looking at a newspaper article involving Peg reconciling with her sister and being sentenced to take her place doing yoga in lieu of prison) Oh, Peg... Guess I'll be skipping leg day from now on. (Puts the newspaper down) ???: (Someone knocks on the door) Roddy? Are you in there? Rottenday: Go away! ???: Look, I know you're a little upset about things changing because of what Void did, but you've been sleeping in that empty guest room for 3 months! I never get to see you at night anymore! Rottenday: I figured you'd get used to it, Callie. Callie: I did at first, but now it's getting a little ridiculous! Even Little Lucy is starting to worry about you! Rottenday: Well, until the High Council decides to do something about it, my life just isn't going to get better. ???: Then perhaps a wager? (Void's ghost form appears in the room) Rottenday: Void! How did you get-- oh, right, this castle was built on you. Void: I know of a planet that is absolutely infested with war, especially without my help. However, the only weapons they won't use are those of the nuclear type. Rottenday: Of course Conflictus won't use those kinds of weapons. I mean, who would? What's your point? Void: I'm sure that any visiting villain would take advantage of the celebration they hold every year, to steal those nuclear weapons and use them for themselves. But very soon, there will be a chance for you to prove me wrong. If you can go through the whole celebration without even remotely thinking of stealing the nuclear weapons, then Conflictus will still keep a watchful eye for others who would attempt such a thing, but they won't think you're that type of villain. Rottenday: So, it's a morality test, for having evil standards, is it? Very well... challenge accepted. (On Conflictus...) Rottenday: (quietly) Okay, Rodney, you can do this. Callie wouldn't want you to steal nukes, and Void will respect your wishes if you don't. But if you do, Callie will never forgive you. I just gotta go through with the deal (Montage: Rottenday walks around, being slightly tempted by the crossed-out radioactive symbols on signs, firecrackers and other assorted items. He was even tempted by the weapons he saw on a tour of a vault, but snapped out of it when he saw a simulation of a nuclear explosion killing many people and possibly causing a war that would destroy the planet) (Later that night...) Rottenday: Okay, Rottenday, you made it this far. Now you just have the fireworks display to go, then you're home free. (The fireworks start going off, but after a while, Rottenday gets some thoughts) (Thinks) Maybe I ought to take a few nukes... (Another big firework goes off) They're illegal here anyway, those warmongers probably won't mind. (Another big firework goes off) I don't even have to use it here. (Another big firework goes off) Maybe I can pawn one off to some other villain who needs them... (Another big firework goes off) Oh, I don't think I can take this anymore! Announcer: And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the Annual Conflictan Nuclear Ban Celebration! (Rottenday snaps out of his thoughts) We hope you enjoyed another very successful year without having to use those hazardous monstrosities, and we will see you again next year! (The audience cheers) Rottenday: YES! I did it! I, Lord Rottenday... (he doesn't realize the audience stopped cheering and are now looking at him) have succeeded in NOT stealing any nuclear weapons! (Some people pointed their guns at him as he notices) I should NOT have said that out loud! (He zips out of their sight as they shoot up his cape, the bullet holes forming the words "AND STAY OUT" then he retrieves it) Back on Void (Back in the present...) Bernadette: (Pause) Are you fricking kidding me?! He goes to Conflictus, and he doesn't seize the opportunity to steal their nuclear weapons and use them for himself?! I don't know how much more of these things I can take! I... wait... there's more... (Back on Void (in the past)) Callie: Hey, Rodney? You know how proud I am that you didn't steal any nuclear weapons from Conflictus? Rodney: Yep. You tell me, like, all the time. Callie: Well, I got some bad news. It turns out Conflictus had really good connections to the High Council. They've started undoing the damage you did. Rodney: WHAT?! Little Lucy: Yeah, you're blowing up all over the UUniNet. Rodney: Let me see. (Goes over to a computer area) "Local exercise coach on Athleticus admits to aiding and abetting Lord Rottenday. Fortunately her sister didn't press charges against her..." I already knew that. "Local pawn shop on Businesa Prime admits to buying Darknesium crystal, which is highly illegal in most worlds, Businesa Prime included. Lord Rottenday's net worth decreases from 300 billion, to 450 million dollars." That was mostly Void's fault, though it sounded like a good idea at the time. "Local mayor on Laxia fired after admitting that he let Lord Rottenday take a vacation there. The children he reportedly assaulted recovered from psychiatric trauma..." Yeesh... "High Council proud of Vice-Governor Grizelda Loud..." Whew... "Increased security measures on Conflictus..." Good, 'cause I don't see a reason to revisit that place anyway. "High Council declares war on Rottenday?!" Callie: Well, thankfully, they haven't cracked Vorach or Spooksilon yet. Rottenday: All the more reason to take you back to Vorach sooner than later. Chocolova-9 (Back in the present...) Bernadette: Well, I'm glad the High Council did something about all those things. Maybe now people will stop giving them crap about Void. Maybe they... wait... there's one more card. (nervously) What's it say? (Rottenday): Since Callie and Little Lucy were being such good girls, I decided to treat them to a little something on the planet Chocolova-9 before I send them back to Vorach. (1 day before Bernadette's release) Callie: (She and Little Lucy are wearing blindfolds while riding in Monster with Rottenday) Come on, Rodney, what's going on? Little Lucy: Yeah, you convinced us enough by not taking those nukes on Conflictus. What more can you show us? Rottenday: Hey, Bernadette's gonna be released from prison pretty soon. I might as well give you a proper goodbye gift. (They land on a planet) Callie, Little Lucy, may I present... (Takes off the girls' blindfolds) The planet Chocolova-9. (The girls stand in awe of the candy landscape) Rottenday: Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three. Follow me and you'll be In a world of pure imagination Take a look and you'll see Into your imagination Callie: But didn't Chocolova-9 become threatened by Darkspawn after it's creation? Rottenday: Yeah, but when it was created, it turned out to be a literally sweet payoff! We'll begin with a spin Traveling in a world of His creation What we'll do will defy Explanation Little Lucy: Can we really...? Rottenday: Yep! Grab all you want! It's free! (Callie and Little Lucy scramble around the candy forest) If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything we want to, do it Want to rule the world? There's nothing to it ???: Hey, there's outsiders over there! And they're taking candy from our forests! Callie: What was that? Rottenday: That's the signal to get going! Come on! (The three run back to Monster, Callie and Little Lucy carrying large bags of candy, the latter taking the lion's share, then they lift off) Candy person: Ahh, let them go. Plenty more will come here anyway. Rottenday: There is no life I know To compare with pure imagination Way out here, you'll be free If you truly wish to be Callie: These have been the best four and a half years of my life, Rodney. Little Lucy: Mine too! Rottenday: Yeah, it's too bad we have to say goodbye for now... at least until we decide to visit each other or Void comes to an agreement that allows us to stay together. Little Lucy: But what's gonna happen to you during this "war" they're declaring? Rottenday: That'll be for Bernadette to decide. But the High Council let me know that they'll be watching me. All I can do is hope that when or if I lose, I'll live to see you again. I'll keep you posted on all the worlds I visit. Callie: In the meantime, we'll wish you the best of luck. Rottenday: Thanks, girls. If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything we want to, do it Want to rule the world? There's nothing to it Rottenday, Callie, and Little Lucy: There is no life we know To compare with pure imagination Rottenday: Way out there We'll be free If we truly Wish to be (Back to the present...) Queen Bernadette: "P.S., the candy I let Callie and Little Lucy have may have been a goodbye gift, but I just wanted to go to Chocolova-9 mainly to troll Bernadette." (Pause) You had to ask, didn't you? Bernadette: (Long pause) We shall never speak of this to the team when I form it. I need a minute. (Plops down on the couch) Chapter 3: Where is Lord Rottenday Now? (On Void, the Living Planet...) (Vilgax's prior defeat was being reviewed on a screen, as a set of figures were seen watching) Father: Good GRIEF, Vilgax got his butt OWNED by that Bernadette brat! You would think a guy like him would've handled things better! Mandark: It's kinda why the Ruers are still looking for him. Boogey: Tch, beginner's luck. For all we know, Vilgax could be having a VERY off day that time. Kaos: Most Indeed. She only won because of the boy and the power of this Omnitrix. Neither of those humans' strengths are their own. Besides, the girl is without her own version now. She's as powerless as my world is without the Skylanders. Plankton: Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can just assume she's useless. I have a feeling she'll get even stronger once she has more allies. Ya know what they always say; there's strength in numbers. Farquaad: Ugh, I do not like even LOOKING AT THAT GIRL! Ugh, I thought the freaks of my world were disgusting, but HER?! I can't believe anyone would feel comfortable around her! Lord Dominator: (Scoffs) You're no solid gold prize yourself, short-stuff. Farquaad: WHY, YOU, DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE WITCH! I OUGHTA- ???: SILENCE, PEONS! (Void specters in) Void: Lord Rottenday has a few words to say. (Void vanished as Rottenday came forth) Rottenday: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first meeting of the Three Lords Alliance. I'm your host, Lord Rottenday-- Farquaad: Yes, we know, you have already introduced yourself! Can we please cut to the chase so you can take us back to our homes faster and out of this wretched place? I have a kingdom to run, and freaks to boot out! Rottenday: (Pause) Right. Anyway, I trust you all already got the gist of what I wish to do. I intend on uniting many of the Void's greatest success stories in all matters of villainy, to join under one roof, so that we can achieve universal conquest. Mandark: Tch, I'm already trying to rule my world without the help of others, thank you very much. Father: Actually, Mandark... I think ruling the cosmos is a bit of a step up from our usual routines, whether with me, making children miserable, you, having an ego feud with another ingenious child, being a failure as a scary monster... Boogey: HEY! Father: Being a megalomaniacal Portal Master, or a pathetically bitter and jealous microscopic organism trying to steal a simple burger... Plankton: I'll show you pathetically bitter and jealous! Father: Being a fairy tale hating dictator or blowing up planets for cheap thrills. Dominator: Hey! I've sworn off destroying planets in this canon! Farquaad: Actually... Why limit myself to do away with freaks of my world, when I can try to do the same to MANY others?! Boogey: Well, I could use some extra hands in trying to steal back Horror's Hand. Kaos: Ohhhh, imagine the glorious chaos I can do beyond my world! I oughta be sure if Malefor wants in on this! Plankton: And I'm sure I can squeeze in ruling the rest of the cosmos after I get that Krabby Patty secret formula. Rottenday: One goal at a time here, people. And Plankton, as Lords, you, Father and Lord Dominator decide all the really important evil plans. Mandark: Wait a minute! If Dominator, Father and Plankton are the Three Lords, then how come you're calling the shots? Rottenday: Hmm. Maybe it's because this alliance was MY idea... (Demonic voice) NOT YOURS! Mandark: (Gulps, terrified) A very strong, good argument. Kaos: Plus, I am more of a substitute Lord for my faction. Mandark: (Pause) Tell you what, I'll be sure to think about it more after I finally conquer Dexter! Dominator: Hey, I was the first one he invited, so I'm already on board with this. Farquaad: (Sarcastically) Well, aren't we special? (Dominator punches him into a wall) D'OWWWWW! (CRASH!) Owwwwwwwwwww... Rottenday: Dominator, play nice! These are our guests. Lord Dominator: I did play nice. (Farquaad was heard moaning) He's still alive. Father: (Bemused Chuckling) Well, my dear. You certainly don't mess around. Plankton: Extra props from me for that stunt. (Annoyed) His complaints were starting to give me a headache. Boogey: Join the club, we have Fez hats. Rottenday: So, I trust this means you all approve. Farquaad: (Dazed) Even in spite of your lapdog biting me, yes. The temptation is greater then even MY pride at the moment. Rottenday: Good... Then may this be the start of a beautifully evil friendship... Chapter 4: The Prophet's Palace Tour (back at the Prophet's Palace) Queen Bernadette: Still disturbed by Rottenday's vacation before you were released from prison? Bernadette: (Still laying on the couch) Yeah... Queen Bernadette: Maybe taking a tour of your new spaceship will cheer you up. Bernadette: There's a tour? (In the courtyard) Bernadette: So, this doorknob here will give me a tour of this place? Queen Bernadette: Apparently. In the meantime, see you in the future. (Goes through a time portal and leaves) Bernadette: Oh-kay, then. (Presses the doorbell and the doors open to the foyer) ???: Welcome to the amazing, the palatial, the posh palace of a thousand heroes! Bernadette: Huh? Who? (A holographic butler appears) Butler: You, my fair lady, are now the proud owner of the veritable spaceship of luxury! Bernadette: And who are you? Butler: I, Virgil, the Voice of the Castle, am here to guide you through your incandescent abode of astonishing marvels. Bernadette: Okay, cool. Virgil: This ship, you know, is quite a desirable property, especially when I tell you by whom it was funded; none other than The Universal High Council! Yes, the legendary, the illustrious... Bernadette: Really? The High Council. How about that-- WAIT!! The Universal High Council, the ones who are always asseverating about keeping the United Universes safe?! Virgil: "Asseverating"? Bernadette: It's a royal expression. Hallway of Dimensions and Doorways to Hospitality Virgil: (Bernadette follows Virgil down a hallway) First, the fabulous Hallway of Dimensions, with its plentitude of ornate, priceless, outstanding pieces or art... including some caricatures from your old home in the Greylands. Bernadette: Boy, get a look at this. These must've cost a lot. I don't believe how priceless these painting are! (Sees a caricature of herself with huge hips) Okay, now I believe it. Virgil: And beyond that hallway, the Doorways to Hospitality, where behind each one is a guest room for all heroes who wish to stay in this castle. Bernadette: I hope we got enough. (Sees a reserved room and reads a sign) "Reserved for the hero who wields the Tome of Skylands." Okay. Dining Room and Kitchen Bernadette: (Enters a huge dining room) Wow! This dining room is huge! Virgil: It's sumptuous. It's spectacular. It is hunky AND dory! Bernadette: This'd be a great place to entertain all my friends... if I decide to have friends over. Virgil: Within the ornate trappings of this rather spacious hall, you'll happily dine among the royals. And these large circular tables go outward and inward to seat from nine to nine hundred of your closest personal friends. Bernadette: (Goes to one of the ring-like tables) Wow! And I guess that round table is where I might hold meetings? Virgil: That's right! And just wait until you see where the food is prepared! (Bernadette enters a kitchen that, while not as huge as the dining room, is lined up with stoves and ovens, cupboards dotted all over, and three huge refrigerators) Bernadette: Come to Mama, I'll take it! When will I expect to move in, my holographic salesperson? Virgil: Yes, silver utensils abound glisten and gleam from a state-of-the-art kitchen! A glamorous gilded oven warms your pastry to perfection... but don't expect to be summoned by a mere dinner bell. Bernadette: (Notices a computer panel on a counter) What's this? (Presses a button, and a virtual screen is displayed) Virgil: Ah, yes, forget about old-fashioned cookbooks! If you should need to go shopping, or just to satisfy that heavenly snack craving, use this virtual cookbook and try a succulent selection of delicacies from around the United Universes! Bernadette: Hey, what's for chow? I'm famished. (Gasps) I wonder if I can recreate my Uncle Thunderbeard's secret Duck a L'Orange recipe! Virgil: There will be plenty of that for after the tour. Spa Virgil: Next on our tour is the lulling, allaying, calming and exfoliating spas. Bernadette: Spas?! (Zooms off and reappears wearing only a towel) I thought I'd never get to this part! Virgil: I see you've stepped straight into the cozy warmth of a heated towel. Here, fine fresh water of the right temperature cascades and caresses from these fine showerheads. Regard its opulent larger-than-life luxury, calming yet energizing... Bernadette: I know what a hot tub is. Virgil: It was the High Council's understanding that you and your half-sister Lapin always liked a good soak together. Bernadette: All right, then. (Takes off her towel and her body is censored as she goes into the hot tub) Ahh, yeah, that's the stuff. Virgil: And after a few minutes, you'll be treated to your deluxe treatment. (A few minutes later...) Bernadette: (She lies down on her front on a massage table) If this is what I think it is, then bring it on! Virgil: And now, the healing Seaweed Mud Wrap. (Soon Bernadette is coated with mud and wrapped in seaweed) Bernadette: Awww, yeah... Bernadette's specialty. Virgil: Enjoy as the grand massaging water jets wash away the cares of your day! (Bernadette gets washed down by futuristic water hoses and is instantly dried before she puts a robe on) Bernadette: Man, that was relaxing. Virgil: Then perhaps we should continue into the bedroom. Bedroom (In a huge bedroom) Virgil: Behold, the sublime majesty of the extravagant, stately master suite! Bernadette: Wow! I've got a really nice room! And check out the bed! (Plops down on the bed) Virgil: Yes, this lovely bed, with its extra smooth sheets, spacious mattress, and soft pillows make your dreams feel like you're swimming in your sleep. And nothing brings out the beauty in your bedroom quite like your chic, stylish, state-of-the-art diamond-studded gold chandelier! Bernadette: (whistles) Fancy. Virgil: And this golden-brown lionskin rug, set down in a golden glow setting, sets the solid gold standard! And of course, the remarkable piece de resistance, a grand walk-in closet. (Bernadette enters a huge walk-in closet) Bernadette: Okay, I have to admit, it's impressive. (looks through a section of jumpsuits) I see it's just got some jumpsuits so far. Oh, well. (Goes into the built-in changing room and changes into a jumpsuit) Virgil: Perhaps you would like to see the garden. Bernadette: Well, the ship somehow provides plumbing for the spa and bathrooms, so, yeah why not? Garden (Bernadette follows Virgil outside a large greenhouse) Virgil: If you'll just come through the splendid solarium and luxuriant greenhouse... Bernadette: Can I ask you something? Did they actually account for EVERYTHING? I mean, I love this place, but, well, there might be certain conditions that won't be met. Virgil: This area is especially for people who wish to keep such gorgeous, glorious gardens, masterfully sculpted as a living shrine. Bernadette: Well, I have to admit, it's very heartful. It's got a nice composition. (Sees something in the center of the garden) Wait... is that...? (Runs over to something, and it's revealed to be the old moon base) The Old KND Moon Base! (reads a note left on a plaque) "Sorry it took so long. There was a lot of metal to go through. Love, Numbuhs 2XL and 5/8th". Aww, that was sweet of them! Virgil: Ah, that brings me to the next part. I know gardening might not be your thing, so I'm sure you won't be surprised to see the labs. Bernadette: Labs? Where?! Laboratories (In a huge laboratory) Bernadette: I AM COMPLETELY SURPISED BY THIS! Virgil: Not since M.I.T. have there been such brilliant, impressive laboratories, perfectly engineered to match the needs of many a scientist. Bernadette: This lab is amazing! Virgil; Especially when I tell you it is the literal heart of the Prophet's Palace. Behold. (Points to a large tower in the center, powered by a familiar object) Bernadette: Is that...? Virgil: Yes. By perfectly replicating the scientific properties of Dexter's very own Neurotomic Protocore, this ship is given most of its energy by it magnificent power. Bernadette: This place just gets better and better. Virgil: This lab is also responsible for some of the items in the weapons room. Bernadette: Weapons room? Weapons Room and Hangar (Bernadette enters a room with various weapons) Virgil: Of course, other members of your team will be able to fight on their own, but that doesn't mean you should enter a battle unprepared. Bernadette: Nice. Good. It's open to variety, a great selection. Virgil: And just take a look at where the vehicles are kept! (They enter a hangar) Bernadette: Wow! This is going to be my garage?! (Sees the BWF-7000) Look, the BWF is here! Virgil: That's not all! (Gestures to a white car) Bernadette: Wow! I get my own car?! I can't wait to drive it... when I get my license, of course. Uncle... Grandpa? Virgil: Next on our tour is the palatial ballroom, where-- (Suddenly an RV crashes into the hangar, and an overweight man tumbles out of the door, but goes back in) ???: And that's why you should always lock up the front door of your RV, especially while you drive it. (Comes back out) Good morning! Bernadette: Uh... do I know you? ???: Well, you don't really know me, but I know you, and I should know-- I'm your Uncle Grandpa. Bernadette: Uncle Grandpa? Oh, yeah, I've heard of you. But don't you have, like, a whole world of kids to look after? Belly Bag: He's not just their Uncle Grandpa, and he's not just YOUR Uncle Grandpa, either! (Uncle Grandpa pops his and Bernadette's heads out into space) He's the entire United Universes' Uncle Grandpa! And when he comes to visit, you're sure to have a fun time! (Bernadette's head lands back on her body) Bernadette: (Dubbed as Pearl) O-o-oh, Ginimmee?! Yahuhuhahahehehetseyahutsui, Ahu-Aaaw... (She slumps down to the floor) Wh-what are you even doing here? Uncle Grandpa: Well, I saw your pretty-looking castle, and I thought I'd stop by the neighborhood. Besides, if you need my help, I can recruit some new people for your little army. Bernadette: Really? Like who? Uncle Grandpa: Oh, I got some recommendations for you. Come on. Bernadette: Well, okay. See you, Virgil. Virgil: You're leaving? Why? Name your heart's desire, and it shall be hand-brought to you on a silver platter. (Pauses) All right, catch you later. Epilogue (In a realm of clouds, The One Who Is Above All (God (Noah's Ark 2007 version)) approaches his Angel with a laptop) God: Look at this. (Pulls up The Total Drama Gang's Adventures Wiki) It's an adventure series starring the children of Total Drama. It establishes wonderful character development. (Pulls up MovieManMDG's webpage for The Ultimate Ed Chronicles) And this one stars the Eds. It has multiple seasons planned in advance... (Pulls up The Ultimate Ed Chronicles Wiki's front page) and just look at the lineup. So, when will this one be ready? Angel: Well, sir, we're just at the beginning. They're the first episodes. We really need something to catch people's interest. God: You don't think the war is enough? Angel: I don't know if we can keep our readers' attention. We should have a few more quiet moments. Angel 2: Well, we could try to adopt some elements from the SAF series. Angel: Well, okay, but we need to deviate from ending up being essentially a bootleg of them, so, we can't make Gazelle a Uniter, Shen stays a bad guy here, Rottenday is already our series' Lord Cobra, we don't seem to have an AUU, and you know how X-OvrLuvr doesn't like to touch the concept of Outer Gods. Angel 2: Oh, let's also be sure to to be loyal to establish media canon as much as possible, so, episodes designed to deviate from canon are out, like, possibly most of those Prelude to Friendship School episodes. Oh, and we're gonna play Star Wars straight, so, those parody things are going out. Oh, and we're not gonna include the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Spinoff, because that show's canon to Toy Story is, iffy at best. Angel: What about Holiday Spoiled Anthrology? Angel 2: Well, we could just combine it with The Bester Gift Ever, but the details are fuzzy on how, so, we'll work on that as we go along. Angel: Oh, how about-- God: AHEM! How about, we worry about that, AFTER this series gets off the ground? Both Angels: Fair enough. (Le Fin). After-Credits Scene (On Vorach...) Callie: (She goes into her room, and looks around before going in) Whew. (Sneaks over to her closet, and presses a button that reveals a shrine dedicated to Rottenday back when he gained all that weight) I still can't believed I tricked him into modelling for me. (Talks to the big picture) I may not see the man I married until after this war is over, but at least I still have you. (Hugs the wall) Category:Transcripts